My Memories of You
by Yuki Kurosaki
Summary: HP Yami no Matsuei Crossover. Tsuzuki had a childhood friend who saved his live at the cost of his own. Several years later, Tsuzuki is sent to protect Harry Potter who happens to look like his old childhood friend. SLASH


**My Memories of You (Harry Potter/Descendants of Darkness(Yami no Matsuei))**

Parings: Harry/Tsuzuki

When he was a child, Tsuzuki had a friend who had bright emerald eyes named Haruka Yuki. The little boy saved his life at the cost of his own but, the little boy's last words were, 'Don't forget me…' and Tsuzuki knew that he would see his dear friend again. Several decades later, Tsuzuki and the other workers in the Summons Department go on a mission to London to figure out the cause of all the unexpected deaths. Also, they have to protect the wizarding world's young hero, Harry Potter, who happens to have the same eyes as Haruka Yuki. SLASH

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Descendants of Darkness.

DODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDOD

**My Memories of You**

**Prologue - The Beginning Of An End**

DODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDOD

The two little boys ran, ran as fast as their little legs would let them. There was yelling and cursing coming from the angry mob casing after them. The two didn't look back but continued to run for their live. The bigger amethyst eyes boy clutched the smaller emerald eyed boys hand tightly yet comfortingly. Both eyes where wide and full of fear as the sounds came closer and louder.

The smaller boy cried as he tripped on a large rock in the dirt path, bringing the older one down with him, their clasped hands never letting go of each other. The older boy quickly stood, pulling up the little one to his feet but the little one stumbled. A large gash was made when he fell and the younger boy had trouble standing. The yelling was getting closer so the older boy picked the younger one up into his arms and began to run. The little boy clung tightly to the other as he watch the mob get closer and closer. The angry cluster was soon close enough to throw rocks and sticks at the two young boys. One stick made contact with the amethyst eyed boys legs and he fell. knowing that they now had no way of escaping, the older boy curled up into a ball, covering the little boy underneath him.

It seemed like ages to the young boys who were harshly being beaten and cursed at by the mob surrounding them but they soon left, leaving the two bleeding and battered boys on the dirt path.

a while after the mob left, the emerald eyed slowly crawled out from underneath the other boy who's breath became ragged and was losing a lot of blood. He carefully turned the older boy onto his back and closed his eyes in concentration, placing his little hands on the other's chest. A small, white glow appeared from the young boy's hands and the older boy slowly began healing. A hour passed until the little boy finished healing the other and collapsed tiredly on top of the other.

The older boy soon woke and felt the little body on top of his. Glancing down, he saw the little boy covered in cuts and bruises and that he himself didn't have a single mark on his body. The amethyst eyed boy gasped as he realized what the little boy did. He sat up slowly and gently lifted the small boy onto his lap. "Baka!" The amethyst eyed boy said sadly as he caressed the pale cheek. "Why did you have to do a stupid thing like that, Haruka..."

"...Didn't...want you...to die...Tsuzuki..." The little emerald eyed boy, Haruka, whispered.

"Ah! Haruka!" Tsuzuki looked down worriedly into emerald green eyes. "Don't try to move too much. You've lost a lot of blood." Tsuzuki paused before tears formed in his eyes and fell down pale cheeks. "Why did you do it?"

Haruka smiled. "Because you have someone to live for. You have your sister. She needs you."

"But I need you, Haruka!" Tsuzuki sobbed and gently hugged the dying boy.

Haruka patted the other's head softly. "Don't worry, Tsuzuki." He whispered gently in Tsuzuki's ear. Just don't forget me. If you don't, you can find me again.

"Hun?" Tsuzuki pulled back and look back down into the still shining emerald eyes that he loved so much. "What do you mean? Did you see something?"

Haruka smiled sadly for a second before giving Tsuzuki one of his brightest smiles. "Promise you'll never forget me. Promise, please, Tsuzuki."

"I..." Tsuzuki looked away hesitantly. He then sighed and smiled back at Haruka, tear falling, "I promise. I promise that I'll never forget you."

Haruka nodded and closed his eyes. "Don't me forget...Tsuzuki." And he laid limp in the older boy's arms.

Tsuzuki sobbed quietly and cleaned away the blood from the angelic face. When he was done, he picked up the small body and stood. "I swear on my life, I'll find you again, Haruka."

DODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDODDOD

READ&REVIEW


End file.
